


Rabbits of War

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-16
Updated: 1999-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares looses something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits of War

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed, with due permission, from Shamenka's "The Fool and The God" the concept of the rabbit of war, just so we're clear.

Tangling his fingers in the thick, soft, brown curls, Joxer pulled the dark god of war down to him. slowly licking the full lips, they eagerly parted to grant entrance to the his tongue.

Ares made their clothes vanish with an impatient thought, moaning into the mortal's mouth when their cocks collided. Spreading Joxer's legs, he settled between them, rebelling in the sweat slick contact of their sensitize skins.

Breaking the kiss to breath, Joxer started trailing kisses all the way to Ares ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Hissing at the extremely erotic move, Ares broke away from the warrior's grasp to lacth on to one of the erect brown nipples, while materializing a bowl of softly scented oil at his side.

Joxer watched as the god dipped two fingers into the suddenly there container of oil. Spreading his legs farther apart, he gasped when Ares slipped the coated fingers inside of him, stretching him.

When the mortal locked his legs around his waist, Ares withdrew the fingers and replaced them with his cock. Plunging inside of the tight heat that was Joxer, he paused until the brief look of pain and discomfort that crossed the mortal's features turned into one of absolute pleasure, before pulling out and pushing back in, tilting his hips so he hit the young man's pleasure spot with every thrust.

As the pleasure mounted, Joxer let go of Ares' hips to stroke himself, only to have his hand swatted away and be replaced with the god's own hand. One swift stroke was all it took to finish him off, coating his stomach and the god's chest with his cum.

The sight of the mortal coming, his chest covered in his life essence, and the milking muscles around his already tightly enclosed cock, pushed Ares over the edge, giving his seed into the warrior's safe keeping.

No words had been exchanged during their love making; groans, moans and other sounds of pleasure all either of them could utter. Every other feelings and thoughts had been said before, and would be said again, when the throws of passion, desire and lust had yet to have a hold on them. When they came from heart and soul.

Lying in a tangled heap of arms and legs, with Joxer already dozing off to sleep, Ares drew up his fondest memory: the day Joxer has crept into his heart. . .

***************************************

Ares sat up in his bed. Looking around the immense bedroom he felt something was missing. . .

"Unk!!!!!" The cry reverberated all throughout the room as he realized what was not there. His stuffed rabbit.

***************************************

"It's a doll." Xena's voice showed a lack of interest.

"It's a stuffed rabbit. A very old stuffed rabbit," Gabrielle said as she turned worn pet around. It seemed to have been white once, but years of use had turned into a dark gray. Only one crystal eye remained, almost all the whiskers had been pulled and one ear fur had been cut at places. "I bet some little girl is looking for it now."

"Can I see it, Gabby?" Joxer's cheerful tones came from behind it.

"Be careful."

"Sure." What am I gonna do? Kill it?

Joxer's eyes watered as he remembered his own stuffed tiger, the one that Jett had viciously cut up in pieces and burned, while Jace held him back. At the moment he thought Jace had been in league with Jett, but he later learned that his brother didn't want Jett to beat him up again. Ty had meant so much to Joxer, he was determined to find the rabbit's owner and give it back.

Looking it over, he noticed something Gabrielle hadn't. On one of the soles of it's feet was written 'Ares, GOW'. His mouth started working faster than his shocked brain, and he called to his companions, "Hey guys, look at this!"

Xena and Gabrielle stopped and turned, waiting for Joxer to catch up. He held out the rabbit's paw and showed the women his discovery. Xena eyes widened slightly but Gabrielle laughed out loud.

"That's Ares' stuffed rabbit!!!" she managed in between gasping breaths. "I can't believe Ares, the god of war has a stuffed pet."

"It could be a forge."

Just then Xena stiffed as Ares materialized into being besides the warriors.

"It's not, and that's mine," he said, snatching Unk from Gabrielle's grasp.

The bard's laughter became louder and more intense. Xena cool façade was breaking as a smile slowly appeared in her face.

The god realized they were laughing at him, but noticed that Joxer face showed absolute contempt, not towards him, but at the duo.

With his feelings sufficiently hurt, the war god vanished in less than normal display of lights and sparks.

Turning to his friends, Joxer looked at them with disgust clearly visible in his eyes. "You didn't have make fun of him," he said as he turned the other way, away from the women, towards a temple they passed not long ago.

***************************************

The dark god of war had hidden in a old deserted temple of his, nursing his wounds, so to speak. He wasn't mad, he was hurt. Hurt that no one could think that even the god of war had had a childhood, and had feelings. He sat crossed legged on the bed in the temple's private chambers, with Unk in his arms, when he felt a familiar presence enter the temple. He vanished from the room, without Unk, to appear cloaked to the mortal's sight in the throne room. He recognized Joxer immediately, and sat back to listen to him. His prayers were usually interesting.

"Umm. . . Ares, hi. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way Xena and Gabby treated you."

"I don't need your pity," Ares said as he came to be to Joxer.

"I don't pity you. I know how you feel. I used to have a stuffed tiger. Until Jett burned it."

"Ty," Ares mumbled as the tiger appeared in the mortal's hands, just like before his brother got his hands on him. Joxer's eyes widened when he realized what he held. Looking at the god with a question in his eyes, he smiled. Ares shrugged and said, "I *do* know my warriors."

"You think of me as your warrior?"

"Well you are the most dedicated worshiper I have *ever* had."

Joxer looked at Ty one more time, and a sad look settled on his face. "But where will I keep him?"

"Come here," the god said and held open his arms. Joxer went over to him, and Ares closed his arms around him. "Hold on."

Joxer yelped as he felt little waves of energy flow around them. Grasping the god's shoulders for dear life, he closed his eyes.

A moment later, Ares chuckled in his ear. "Are you okay?"

"Umm. . . yeah, I think so."

"Give me Ty."

"What?"

"You wanted to put him somewhere, right?" Ares waited for the mortal's nod before continuing, "Well he can keep Unk company."

"Unk?"

Ares cupped Joxer's face and turned it to the right, where a mount of pillows stood, with the same rabbit they found in the middle of them. And there before his eyes, Ty materialized beside him.

Joxer brought his head back and gave Ares a small kiss. Stepping back, he started stuttering, "Oh, I, I, I'm so, sorry, I didn't, I'm sorry. . ." but Ares cut him off short by stepping up to the mortal and kissing him back.

***************************************

Ares came out of his memories, and looked fondly at Joxer, already in deep sleep in his arms. Materializing Unk and Ty besides them, he closed his eyes and let Morpheus realm over take him.

The End.


End file.
